Dalliance
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: Link became a high ranking noble in the aftermath of the twilight war. Now he is attending a masquerade ball where he meets a mysterious woman who reminds him of someone very near and dear to his heart. His wise queen of hyrule.
1. Sparks Fly

**Hey everybody. I got another lemon for you. I had the idea of this one floating around for quiet some time and finally wrote it.**

 **This first chapter however is just the introduction. The actual sex is gonna be in the second one. I already got have half of the lemon written and am planning on updating in a week or a few days at best.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one and please leave a review**

 **Warning: I don't own legend of Zelda and this story will have graphic sexual content.**

* * *

He watched them with impassive eyes, seeing them socialize and gossiping with one another. he took no part in it, which wasn't surprising. He was a man who liked to keep to himself. Besides he never really like the other nobles and balls like this are very common nowadays. Ever since he had slayed the demon king Ganondorf and ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity in hyrule.

Link was rewarded for his accomplishments, given dukedom, became a high ranking knight in the hyrulean army , also a very close friend and adviser of queen Zelda. Right now he was attending a masquerade ball. A half full wine glass in hand as watched the others entertain themselves with idle chit-chat. He thanked the goddesses that his fellow blue-bloods had left him well alone, despite the fact that he looked far from unsophisticated.

He wore a green long coat with golden buttons and a white shirt underneath it, his neck tied with a long, red cravat. Other then that he was wearing a pair of simple white breeches alongside brown dress shoes, gloves and belt. His long tousled golden-brown hair was tucked into the black tricorn hat on his head. Of course his eyes, forehead and nose were covered with a white masquerade mask with green patterns that hid his identity.

His status was made more clear with the extravagant event the nobleman found himself in. The castle's ballroom was massive with floors made of marble in a chess board pattern. The walls and ceiling were white colored with golden molding of beautiful patterns decorating them. A Huge crystal chandelier hung down from said ceiling, the light from it illuminating the various paints and tapestries that adored the walls.

On the right side there were three large windows with red curtains of similar size covering them. There was only one entrance into the room which were two big golden doors in the back, while in the front there was a grand, roaring fire place that kept everyone warm in the cold winter night. However, our green clad hero was on the left side, standing in front of the buffet table, scrutinizing hyrule's nobility.

He did this mostly out of the insufferable boredom that plagued him every-time he attended these kinds of events. Link was the kind of person who liked minding his own business and staying out of other people's matter. This was not the cause for the other aristocrats. Who often, if not always loved exchanging rumors and half-lies with each other. In his mind they were simply talking shit behind one another's back.

Something he was obviously not fond of and the main reason why he loathed wasting any amount of time with them. But still he had a status to maintain and he promised his Queen that he would participate in this masquerade. though he did not know why she required him to be present here of all places, when she knew he would rather be anywhere else.

Nevertheless he agreed and now began to search the crowds for his mistress, as his discreetly eyes scanned the room. All the while he did not move even a single step. He would't need to. He can recognize her from a mile away from the few years the two of them have together. Link knew that the Queen shared his opinions on petty small talk, so would probably be alone like himself.

Besides Zelda was unique to say the least, not many women in the world ever came close to her beauty. So it would't be very hard to spot her here, even when everyone was disguised with frivolous masks. But as time passed he found no trace of the monarch in the Ball room and regret of coming here was beginning to set in.

Just then he noticed something rather unusual...

The hero saw a young woman, who looked very much alike the same age as himself. The stranger was doing the exact same thing he was doing a few minutes ago. She was less than ten meters away to his right, looking at the party with apathy evident in her eyes. Daintily holding a wine glass in her right hand.

She was wearing a hot pink ball gown with short off-shoulder sleeves, a tight flowing skirt and white ribbon tied around her waist. A big bow resting behind her, right above her hips and it also had a large slit from behind that proudly displayed her bare back. It was a tight fit and showed off her covered figure from her chest down to her bottom and a little transparent in more than few places from its floral pattern.

She also wore a pair of long gloves on her arms up to her mid-forearms. Her blond hair was neatly tied into a low, sock bun and her light green eyes peeked through a masquerade mask similar to Link's very own only light pink in color.

Another noticeable thing about her was her curvaceous body. Her breasts were rather large for a girl with a slender physique, yet they was not abnormally large. With the bust-line of her dress offering a tempting view of her cleavage. Her hips seemed to be broad and round filling the back of her tight nicely with a very noticeable bump beneath that was her full buttocks. Her body was a nigh perfectly symmetrical hourglass figure that he had rarely seen in a woman's body.

Not to mention that she also has a sort of natural beauty to her. Her fair skin looked flawless, deprived of any blemishes and she wore no make up at all unlike other noblewomen nor was she wearing any jewelry. It was only enhanced by the somewhat scanty, yet still perfectly dignified gown she wore. That seemed to make her more attractive features stand out and left everything about her...exposed

He had to admit this young noblewoman looked very ravishing. Almost as much as a certain regent he was suppose to be on the look out for. Whose existence has been momentary dismissed from his mind, replaced by many questions about this mysterious stranger.

"Who is she and where did she come from?" were the most prominent questions he thought of. For the few years he had served his kingdom under aristocracy he had never seen her. Not at any ball or party or hunting venture or any other event that involved hyrule's upper-crust. Also he would've recognized her if she was one of the other noble-blooded women i as he knew everything about his fellow nobles.

Of course he would remember someone like in any previous occasions. While she didn't really stick out from the rest of the crowd, this young noblewoman would've caught his eye months if not years ago just because of her beauty alone. The hero was no virgin, though he wasn't a womaniser either, yet lustfu yearning was staring to take rootat the back of his mind.

Most is him was internally debating her identity, while a small part of him just wants to see her completly exposed.

But as he continued to ponder all this. The subject of this thoughts turned to face him, finally acknowledging his existence as they made eye contact. The expression on her face was one of scrutiny, only for her lips to curve into a small smile a few seconds later. The noblewoman then began to approach him, walking briskly as if had she found something she was looking for.

New speculations began to rise in his mind, including ones like "Does she know who I am and if so how? I've never met her in my life and I'm wearing a disguise". But he would not get much time to think them over, as the stranger was now standing only two feet in front of him.

"Good evening, My lord" a soft, melodic voice reached his ears alongside the fragrance of vanilla that greeted his nose. She was obviously had a bit of perfume on her, despite the lack of usual cosmetic items that most aristocrats are so used to wearing. He could also see the grin on her face widen a bit and a certain glimmer of adoration in her eyes mixed with seductive inquiry.

"A Good evening to you too." he replied politely and formally , yet there was a very slight hint of frustration in his voice. "What brings you here among all this commotion?" he asked, kind of bluntly.

"Well I was feeling lonely all by myself and I would rather not gossip with the others." she answered in a pleasant voice, clearly wanting to start a conversation. "You don't appear to have a liking of the hearsay too."

"Indeed I do not..." he responded in the same way as before, only the frustration was completely gone. "I find it all to be trivial and pointless, as well as awfully distasteful"

"I agree, I have no eagerness to know about scandals." she added, still beaming at him. "like how one Baron's wife probably cheated on him or how one of the duchesses supposedly had child out of wedlock" she continued in an over-dramatic voice.

Link chuckled at this, deciding to play along with her. "Really?! You must tell me all about it!" he jested in a similarly playful tone.

The young woman giggled loudly at his joke, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "Pardon me my lord, but I would much rather talk about something else" she said while calming down.

He raised an eyebrow, it seems that this mysterious stranger was more than just interested in him. Which was evident by the fact that she wished to continue their conversation. Maybe now he could find out who she is and if he was lucky he won't have to sleep alone tonight.

"Why I would be delighted to..." He replied in kind, before taking a quick sip from his wine glass.

She was certainly a beautiful woman that any man would want to see in his bed. Though the young man did't fancy himself as a play boy. But he was no stranger to casual sex, having a few one night stands with other noblewomen, particularly for those he had the least amount of disdain. Most of all from what little time he has been in her presence, he already liked her more than most other aristocrats.

So they talked and talked as the night went on. The pair spoke mostly of matters such as their likes and dislikes. What they liked to do in their spare time. About the books they read and songs they listen to. It was a pretty average exchanged, but still plainly enjoyable for both parties. With their discussions hardly ever interrupted,only occasionally partially to drink wine.

He did not asked of her name. For in tradition it was encouraged keep yourself ambiguous in a masquerade ball and it was considered rude to even ask during one. Only when you take off your mask can you state your identity to others. A rule he knew his new found friend had also followed. Still he did mind not mind. He could use other ways to find out. Besides he took pleasure in conversing with her.

But as he learned more about her, he could't help but notice some resemblances to his Queen. Her sweet voice was like Zelda's. Her perfect pale skin was like Zelda's. Her ideals and opinions were just as similar too, as well as her overall personality. Even her body was just as deliciously voluptuous and curvaceous as Zelda's.

But she was not the woman he held dear over all others. His Queen had dark brown colored hair not blond. Her eyes were sky blue, not emerald green. Not she did not wear lightly provocative clothing like the girl in-front of him. Nor were her words laced with coquettish undertones and sexual intent.

He knew Zelda only saw him as a friend or least that's what he kept telling himself. So he disregarded any thoughts of being with her romantically. Yet he still loved her and his heart would always belong to her.

That all being the main reason why he hasn't pursued a relationship with anyone else. Yet that didn't stop him from having a sex life. To him sex was just sex. it was a very common thing. Something one could easily obtain with a quick visit to the nearest brothel. Sure it was a major part of an intimate relationship. But without Love it was more or less meaningless, while also very satisfying.

Still, Link considered himself a gentleman he would always court his soon to be lover before taking her to bed. Instead of taking the easy way out and getting a whore to please himself. Besides intercourse was forever in the low end of his priorities. After all he had only done it few times beforehand. But it has been several months since he last sated his carnal desires, which left him feeling a bit angst.

Fortunately for him, it seems like his new acquaintance had the same idea. Noticeable by her seductive demeanor, the sultry smile on her face, her low, alluring voice and her flirtatious pleasantries as they conversed. He was definitely responding coquetry positive with a couple of suggestive statements of his own, making her giggle softly as she stared at him with an enticing gaze in her eyes.

Soon enough the dancing had started and other nobles, men and women alike began flocked to the large unoccupied space in the middle of the ballroom. This of course was not overlooked by the Hero.

"Ah, it has finally began..." he said, look where the main event had started.

"So it has..." she replied, following his line of sight. The pair silently watched for a few moments, until the lady in pink turned to him again with an abrupt question.

"My lord, Would you like to dance." she asked which prompted Link to look at her directly.

"I could go for a short one, before ending the night." she continued, extending a hand out while staring up at him

"I would be delighted to, my lady" he answered simply before taking a hold of her hand, lifting it up and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. He then lead her the dance floor, gently gasping her hand as she followed. Soon the couple reached her destination, and turned to face one another once more. Link gently placed his free hand on her waist as she in turn gripped his shoulder.

The pair began their dance, twirled around in rhythm with the music much like everyone else. For the next few minutes he looked into her eyes as their her waltz progress around the dance floor. He saw an unmistakable glint of lust, admiration, happiness and another much stronger emotion.

Link could've easily disregarded this, there were many aristocratic women who fawned him. He was quite the eligible bachelor, being young, handsome and among the most powerful people in the country. Girls would flocked to him for attention and most of the time he would write off their love-struck gaze as half hearted pleas to get more money and power.

But there was something genuine in her green orbs. A deep affection and desire that he had never seen, yet it appeared all too familiar to him at the same time. Silently Inviting him to come closer and closer. He both was captivated and intrigued by this at the same time as mind tried to find logical answers to the many questions about this mysterious woman while his body was busy dancing with her in the final moments of their waltz

The long silence was soon broken by his partner in dancing. "Is there something wrong, my lord" She asked, the smile on her face unfaltering. "You have been awfully quite, as of late."

"it's nothing. I just prefer to keep quiet while dancing." He answered while following her movements closely.

"Oh, I understand." She replied keeping up with him. The both of their motions in sync with each other. Silence then reign for a a little while more, before the noblewoman spoke up once again as the music was reaching its finale.

"My Lord, I hope you don't mind. But I would like another dance after this" she said her voice quieter than the last time.

Link raised his eyebrow at this, only slightly puzzled. From what she said earlier he assumed she didn't have much time " I thought you only had time for a short one"

"I do..." She said trailing off as the smirk on her face became wider. "But I was thinking about a private dance somewhere secluded" she continued

The hero knew very well what she meant, but still chose to play dumb, only to see how she would reply "my lady, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean" he replied with a coy smile, while their waltz was mere seconds from ending

"Well then..." she murmured leaning in, until her face was inches away from his own, he could clearly see the naughty, mischievous glint in her sky blue orbs . He also abruptly noticed that the both of them have stopped waltzing and now stood still, near the exit of the room.

"I guess, I just have to show you" she spoke in a hushed, sensual whisper. Immediately afterwards, she closed the what little distance was left between them and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. He was expecting this and responded by closing his eyes, kissing her back as the music had ended in the of beginning of their union.

The kiss they shared was tender and tongueless, but left them both hungry for more. Hands shifted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same at her waist as they pulled each other closer. After a few more sweet moments of kissing, the couple finally separated. He opened his eyes saw her beaming at him with the same sexy, grin he had been graced with ever since he met her.

Wordlessly the masked girl then pulled away from their embrace and walked towards the open doors which was the way out of the ballroom. She stepped outward and turned over to face the hero once again, before quietly beckoning him with her fingers.

Link smiled himself and walked to follow her as she was leading him to a place much less crowded. He hoped to find out the identity of this mysterious girl and to have some fun while he's at it...


	2. The Flames of Passion

Their second kiss was much different from the first one. Heated and passionate as their tongues rubbed and twirled against one another in lascivious urgency. Link was laying down on a queen sized bed in one of the guest rooms of hyules's castle. his eyes closed as he was partaking in an intense make out session. He was almost naked with the exception of his white breeches and his mask with his medium length dirty-blonde hair cascading around his neck and shoulders.

His lover was currently on top of him as she kissed him feverishly. Wearing nothing but a pink, strapless corset, alongside a matching mini-skirt as well as her own masquerade mask and the long gloves covering her hands . He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close as their tongues mingled in a wanton kiss. Both of them were clearly excited as there was a noticeable bulge in Link's trousers, while his partner's mini skirt was slightly wet with arousal.

The room where the couple were having their intimacy was rather spacious with purple wallpaper and a plain white ceiling. The few other pieces of furniture were a wardrobe and two nightstands on either side of the bed. The only entrance was a door in the south side of the room, while there were two windows in the north side. The only light source were the torches on the wall that illuminated the scene of them kissing.

after a few more seconds however, the air in their lungs had run out and the pair pulled back from their sensual lip-lock, panting lightly. The two of them gazed at each other with eyes hazy with lust, wanting nothing more then to finally get started. Thus the noblewoman sat up reaching down to feel the erection trapped in Link's pants, her fingers stroking the protrusion softly.

She looked at him with desire in her eyes and a seductive grin on her lips. "Well it seems like someone's ready to go" she murmured and shifted down, before beginning to pull down the trousers with both hands.

He chuckled in response "yeah I guess I'm a little excited" he said as his breeches were soon removed and she threw them aside. Rendering him mostly naked as his manhood stood proudly at semi hardness.

"I think your more than a little excited" she replied, taking a hold of his member, making him close his eyes as groan of pleasure left his lips while she started stroke his cock into hardness. "Don't worry just lay back, I'll take good care of you"

So she continued her jerk him off, her hand squeezing his manhood, while also moving up and down. Her other hand now gently grasping his shoulder. It didn't take long from his erection to reach full-mast, which was a very impressive eight inches, larger than most other men.

The hero looked at his lover, who started back at him with a lustful glint in her beautiful cerulean eyes "But who are you to take care of me?"

She giggled lightly as she continued her handjob. "Well would't you like to know. But I think we can discuss that after this little affair." she said letting of is erection. "Besides, now that your sword is unsheathed , I believe it's time to get to the fun part"

With that she straddled his waist, positioning her slit right above his hard cock. The hero expected his and firmly gripped her clothed hips, keeping her in place. She then used her hand to lift her mini-skirt up, unveiling her pussy, which was dripping with arousal.

"Just relax, ... " she said as she prodded her moist pussy, against the head of his penis, making him grunt "and of course, enjoy the ride"

She then lowered herself, closing her eyes and moaning loudly as his erection penetrated her slick snatch. Link similarly groaned, as he felt her vagina envelop his member. The noblewoman kept herself still for some time, reveling the feeling of his cock inside her body. while the hero gritted his teeth as her pussy squeezed his cock hard. So much so that he could mistake her for being a virgin, thought the lack of a hymen was clear evidence that she wasn't.

After a few more moments she began to ride him, steadily moving up and down, her breathing becoming more frantic as pleasure was slowly surging through her body. Her hands gripped his shoulders and kept him pinned down as she bounced on his cock. However, he didn't want to just lay there and sat up.

His partner was a bit startled by this and opened her eyes to find herself in Link's lap, his strong arms wrapped around her body as he looked deep into her eyes. She then smiled back at him and increasing the speed of her leaned in and placed her lips directly on his. His tongue entered her mouth as he kissed her back, while she was rocking up and down his solid member.

Their tongues mingled together in a heated kiss as his hands travel downward to undo her corset and skirt. Soon her clothing was undone and he tossed it to the wayside, rendering the buxom woman utterly naked . He then pulled her closer, her breasts pushed against his muscled chest as they continued to kiss, while she was rolling up and down his erection.

Link had almost forgotten how it all felt. The feeling of a woman's silken skin against his rough, chiseled muscles. The sensation of her vaginal passage clamping around his hardened manhood as she moved up and down on it. The trill of their tongues dancing together in a passionate kiss as they mated. He had to admit, it felt good... really good.

After a while, it was becoming hard to breath so they pulled back from their lip-lock, breathing heavily. She then leaned back a little to give him a view of her nude body and the wonderful sight of her tits jiggling with her movements.

The hero took hers boobs in his hands and began to fondle them, causing her moans to increase in volume. He then lowered his mouth to the side of her neck and began to kiss her there as she was bouncing up and down on his hard cock.

She tilted her head to the other side, encouraging him to continued as his lips scattered soft licks and nips down her neck. The masked girl closed her eyes and took in everything he was doing to her. His member, stretching her insides as she pumped it in and out of her slick snatch. His hands squeezing and caressing her tits as he was kissing her neck.

Her as he ravaged her body in the most wonderful of ways possible. His mouth trailing soft pecks and nips down her neck now on her shoulder . The hero was bucking his erection up into her pussy as she was rocking her hips on it. His hands groping her breasts, his fingers rubbing her stiff nipples. He breath in the exquisite scent of her body as he peppered soft pecks and nips on her shoulder.

The wet sounds of sex resonated all around as she was pumping up and down on Link's shaft. His lips were ,traveling across her shoulder, peppering her smooth skin with soft pecks. When reached the end of her shoulder, he nibbled her there before moving his lips to the middle of her neck. She shifted her body accordingly leaning her head back to receive his tender kisses as she was bounced on his hard cock.

Her cries of euphoria filled the room, only getting louder as time passed. Her partner however was much less noisy as he seemed to be more focused on pleasuring her. He was certainly doing a good job so far as her slick pussy was clenching around his dick as she impaled herself on it again and again. While his hands kneaded her tits and his lips were scattering kisses randomly on her silky skin instead of just moving down.

The noblewoman began to move even faster as pure ecstasy flow through her body. She could herself slowly approaching her climax as her pussy clamped around his cock as she was thrusting herself up and down on it . The inevitability of which becoming more apparent as he continued to place gently kissed her neck repeatedly. While he kept on squeezing and caressing her bosom, his thumbs stroking her erect nipples

But as much as she loved the feeling of mouth licking and sucking on her neck and his hands fondling her boobs, it was hindering her ability to move and she wanted to go faster. So she gripped his shoulders once more and pushed him down. The hero was now lying down with a startled expression on his face and looked up at her. The masked girl simply giggled at obliviousness as she sped up even more.

"I told you..." she panted, while rolling her hips up and down, as her cunt constricted around his erection. "just lay and relax"

He smiled back and placed his hands on her plump rear ,before squeezing her fine ass. In response She let out a long, loud moan and sped up, pumping up and down his solid member. He groaned and began to buck his hips up into her as he continued to bounce on cock,her pace increasing more and more as time passed.

She stated to move significantly faster, rocking her hips up and down his cock, while moaning loudly. The noblewoman gasped as she felt his member throb inside her pussy, as her insides tightened around while she was bouncing up and down on it, moving quicker then before.

Soon She was rocking her hips as fast as she could, driving his dick into her cunt rapidly as her vaginal wall clamped around him. The Hero groaned while he continued to thrust up into her cunt, his member throbbing as he approached his orgasm. He would't even have to worry about getting her pregnant as he had already taken precautions for that.

A few moments later she let out a shriek of pleasure as her orgasm finally reached her. Her insides clenching around his quivering shaft, compelling him to climax along with her. Which he did, gritting his teeth as he released his seed into her tight pussy.

The Masked girl sighed and her body shuddered as her tightening cunt milked every single drop of cum out of his cock and into her womb. She could feel the warm, sticky fluid flowing inside her with more and more being forced into her body as his ejaculation continued.

But their shared climax would only last for so long. Once both of their orgasms finally subsided, She collapsed unceremoniously on top of him as Link wraped his arms around her. He could feel her breasts pressed against his hardened chest and her hot breath against his neck as she panted tiredly. He of course felt the same heaving breathlessly while enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

After a few minutes of calming down, his lover raised her head to look him in the eyes "Well I have to say, you certainly never didn't disappoint. Too bad I can't say thing same thing about myself... " she said trailing off as Link gave her an inquisitive look. "

She was very much referring to the fact that his cock was still rock hard buried inside her pussy, which he quickly realized. Link was going to tell that she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to and that he's alright with not going for another round.

But the noblewoman interrupted before he could say anything. "It's a good thing I know how to make it up to you" she said with a coy wink. before leaning down to give him a soft peck on the lips. To his surprise she sat up and pulled herself up as his hard cock left her moist cunt. The noblewoman turned around and crawled forward a bit before getting down on all fours.

The Hero sat up and saw his companion on her hands and knees. He was bit surprised not excepting anyone of aristocracy getting into a lewd sex position like that. But he hardly had any objections. Smiling widely he took his placed behind her, sitting up on his knees and firmly gripped her slender waist. He then prodded her wet cunt with the tip of his erection, making her gasp in anticipation.

"What are you waiting for ?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. "Go on, have your way with me..."

Wasting no more time he quickly drive his solid member into her slick snatch, as she moaned loudly. Link began to thrust his cock in and out of her cunt at a moderate speed. The masked girl began to moan in pleasure as he was driving his shaft,into her warm, wet pussy, his pace increasing steadily. She looked down and close her eyes, taking in the feeling of getting fucked from behind

Shorty afterwards he was rapidly ramming his cock into her cunt while gripping her waist tightly. She pushed back against him, and bucked back at his hard thrusts. She could feel waves of pleasure surge through her whole body as he kept on driving his shaft into her pussy. Penetrating her so deep that the head of his dick bumped against her cervix with each impact.

Her ass clapping, ripping against Link's groin and the muscles of her back flexing as he pounded her. Her breast jiggled, her body jerked forward every time he plunged his erection into her dripping silt. Her lusty moans and pants filled the air, in contrast with her lover who was gasping silently. While he rammed his shaft in and out of her cunt.

He increased the speed of thrusts, repeatedly ramming his member in and out of her pussy, their hips moving in a quick rhythm. But then Link decided to get a little more bold as one of his hand let go of her hips and then gently slapped her plump rear. The noblewoman gasped as she felt him spanking her supple ass and her wet snatch clamped around him in response.

"Ah, do that again..." she panted deliriously, pushing against him faster. He grinned in satisfaction and proceeded to gave her a few more slaps on the rear. She endured his soft smacks on her butt, while he was continuing to driving his member in and out of her tight snatch. A sharp cry escaping her lips whenever his hand made hard contact on her ass as it jiggled much like her tits.

She obviously enjoyed getting spanked by him, as evident by the fact that her snug vaginal walls were getting wetter. While it caused her a small amount of pain, it also stimulated her more and gave her more pleasure. It felt especially good when he was screwing her roughly at the same time. So she pushed back against him more to intensify the feeling of his slaps on her rear and his hard member ramming into her snatch.

After a while, however he stopped his smacking and his other hand released his grip on her hip, which made his movements significantly slower. But before she could voice her dissatisfaction, he traced his finger up her spine causing her body to shudder briefly. She then felt that finger travel down her back in the same way while he kept up slammed his dick into her pussy.

"W-what are you doing ?" she moaned out as he continued to thrust his dick in and out of her contracting cunt. He then leaned down and placed himself on top of her, his chest now pressed against her back. She then felt his hot breath against her ear before both his hands reached around to squeeze and caressing her breast.

"Does this answer your question ?" he said sensually as he began to nibbled and suck on her neck.

Link quickly regained his pace, now fucking her nice and fast as teeth were grazing and his lips sucking were on her soft skin. She let out struggled cries of ecstasy, her body trembled at the feeling of his hard cock filling her cunt and stretching her insides as he rammed it in and out of her. The stimulation increasing as his hands fondled her breasts and his lips leaving soft nips on her neck.

It took all her strength to hold back her climax, but doing so became harder as time went on. She couldn't even push back against this thrusts in this position, but she won't need to as he was now swiftly ramming his cock into her pussy. Holding her in place as he was plunging his hard dick in and out of her pussy. Dominating her completely and she loved every moment of it.

Her loud moans turned into soft screams of pleasure, her tight snatch constricting around his shaft as he kept on thrusting it in and out of her. Only more and more tight as his mouth sucked and nibbled on her neck, while his hands fondled her breasts, fingers rubbing her nipples. Her hands clutched the bed-sheets in a vice grip, her knuckles turning white as she approached her climax.

She then felt his cock throb inside her as he was swiftly pounding it into her tightening pussy. His hands groping her boobs a bit more harshly as he bit down between shoulder and neck . His teeth digging into her soft, yet not enough to draw any blood or even cause a moderate amount of pain. It seemed that he could control himself somewhat, even when his mind was consumed by lust.

But not like that mattered for his lover never resisted against the rough use of her body. If anything she welcomed his hard thrusts and feeling of his hands kneading her tits and his mouth softly biting her neck and sucking. He began to move as fast as he could, thrusting his pulsation erection in and out of her cunt, both of them mere moments away from their orgasm.

Indeed it only took a few more seconds before she cried out and her snatch contracted around his shaft. Almost simultaneously Link let out a muffled groan against her neck as he reached his climax, his cock shooting his seed into her body. The noblewoman sighed as she felt the load of hot semen being forced into her womb, shuddering lightly as the warm cum flowed inside her.

Soon the couple's shared climax ended as he squirted the last drops of his sperm into her pussy. She fell listless on the bed unable keep herself up any more, panting tiredly. The hero was still lying on top of her, too exhausted to move as he had already stopped stopped his biting, now heavily breathing against her shoulder.

He stayed like for a couple minutes before apologetically nuzzling her neck and placing a few soft kisses there, on the red marks on her pale skin. In response she reached back and stroked him at the back of the head to tell him it was ok. Knowing that he hadn't caused his lover any harm Link propped himself up and pulled his limp member out of her drooling snatch. It caused her to whimper in response as a mixture of fluids began to leak out from her nether lips.

Link then rolled to the other side and laid down beside her on his back, looking up at the ceiling as his chest heaved up and turned her head to stare at him with those same adoring gaze, she had given him all night, as her body was calming down. Abruptly she got up and straddled his waist once more, causing him to look up at her. Both of them made eye contact again, just staying still for a few moments before...

"Do you know, to whom you've made love ?" the masked girl asked him to which he simply shook his head "No".

"Well..." she said pausing. reaching back to untie her hair, which turned out to be very long, so much so that it went down to the back of her thighs. Link watched her closely, wonder what she was trying to do. She then removed her mask which caused her blonde-lock to turn dark brown in a flash of light. Link's gasped in surprised and his eyes widen as saw all this.

Now the Queen of hyrule was before him, completely naked, grinned at him lovingly. "Do you recognize me now, Link?" she asked.

The hero however was too stunned to react. His mind trying to process the information that he had sex with Zelda of all people. That he did all those dirty, scandalous to her. That she let him do it all and even seemed enjoyed it. that their relationship would never be the same after this. Will it?

But he was snapped out of his trace when she reached down, to take the mask off his face, before she tossed it aside. Regaining his senses he tried to explain his actions to her. Emphasis on tried.

"Z-Zelda I didn't..." he stuttered, flustered and not able to speak properly. But he could say anymore, she placed two fingers on his lips to shush him.

"It's ok." she said leaning down until her faces were inchs apart. "You don't have to say anything..."

With she pressed her lips against his in an affectionate kiss. It was then he suddenly realized that his love for her was returned and reciprocated. it was very clear that she plotted all this to happen.

So he smiled against her lips and happily kissed her back. Their tongues began to danced together and he wrapped his arms around her back to pull her closer. He was hard again, she was still dripping wet and the night was still young. He could certainly go for a couple of rounds, now with the love of his life.


End file.
